Revolving doors are cruddy anyway
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: A one shot! Wally has one chance to tell Kuki how he feels. To bad he's stuck in a revolving door. It could only happen to Wally! Contest entry!


This is a one shot I'm writing for Littlemisslovelysxx's Contest.

I don't own KND

**Revolving doors are cruddy anyway!**

"Look dude she is in her hotel room right now, just go up there and tell her how you feel!" My best friend Hoagie insisted.

"What do you want me to say, I'm a cruddy stalker!"

"You're not a stalker Wally, you just-"

"-just followed Kuki Sanban all the way to Japan! Are you cruddy insane!" I tried to get back in the car but Hoagie grabbed me.

"Wally you know as well as I know that Ace is planning to propose to Kuki during her grandmother's party tonight! It's either you tell her now or we crash the party!"

"Fine" I muttered crossing my arms and kicking the sidewalk.

"I'm going to look for a souvenir key chain for Abby, I'll meet you back our hotel" he got back into the cab and they drove off. Leaving me alone in the dark. The sun had just gone down and it was still a little light outside. I walked up to the big fancy building. It must have had at least 100 floors. It seemed like the windows of every room lit up; everyone in Kuki's family must have been in that hotel getting ready for the party that was starting soon. Kuki was probably admiring the perfect dress I helped her pick out.

With more confidence then I have ever had in my life, even when I was in the KND and TND I marched up to the revolving door. I pushed it. I was so close to actually getting into the hotel. Nothing could stop me now!

Well almost nothing. I was so excited about the thought of seeing Kuki and I together I didn't notice my orange hoody's hood got caught on part of the door. Most people in the hotel where too busy on their honeymoons or out with family they were visiting that the lobby was empty.

Kuki Sanban was sitting (hopefully) alone in room 3 on floor 4; I was hoping that was fate. Maybe this was a sign I shouldn't even bother trying. I may never know cause I am cruddy stuck on a revolving door.

"Someone get me the crud out of here!" I yelled but like I said the lobby was _completely_ empty. I tried to climb out of my hoodie but the more I jumped around and kicked and screamed the more the door just kept spinning and spinning. I started feeling dizzy and sick.

[72 minutes passed]

"I am never getting the crud out of here!" I said to myself. The door had stopped spinning and I had given up trying to take off my hoody. I was more stuck then before. My sleeve was caught on a hook thing on toward the top, I was getting pretty cruddy tired of keeping my arm up.

As for my cell phone it was done by my feet, during all the excitement I knocked it out of my pocket and if you think I can reach it your wrong.

I spent about the last cruddy hour kicking my cell phone open and pressing the speaker button after I do all that I try to dial 2 on my speed dial to get Hoagie to come save me but I end up having to shut it and start over after pressing one and calling Kuki's cell. The last thing I wanted was for her to see me like this.

"Cruddy phone, Cruddy door" I kicked my phone and bit too hard and it went out of reach.

"What are you doing here" I heard someone yell and turn my head.

"Oh hey Kani…Can you maybe help me?"

"Help you?" he laughed "So you can stop Ace from asking my Kuki to marry him? As if!"

"Please Mr. Sanban?" I begged "I just want to go home and….how did you know that's why I'm cruddy here?"

"Wally everyone knows that you like Kuki! Except of course Kuki but we are going to keep it that way!" he came over and span the door and walked out.

"I'm gonna be sick" I turned a light shade of green by the time it stopped spinning.

"Wally?" I heard an angelic voice ask.

"Kuki?" I asked. I admired her hair in a cute bun and a purple dress silky dress that I told her made her look like a goddess but she thought I was just kidding around.

"Wally what are you doing here?" she ran over to help me.

"I uh…..got lost?"

"How do you get lost in Cleveland and end up in Japan?" she laughed helping me out of my hoody (Under it I was wearing a white shirt).

"Truth is Kooks; I came here to apologize…."

"Apologize?" she asked with a serious look on her face as she unhooked my hoody. "For what Wally?"

"For not telling you sooner that I….uh…..l-love you"

I closed my eyes real tight so I wouldn't see the anger on her face. I slowly opened my eyes when I didn't hear her explode.

Just to see the astonishment on her face.

"You mean it Wally?"

Before I could say anything she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her, she did the same.

She broke free and asked

"How did you get stuck in a revolving door?" she asked and I blushed.

"Revolving doors are cruddy anyway" I smiled and put my arm around her, we walked to that party together.

I went there that day with everything to lose but in the end only lost my cell phone.

Did you like it? I liked it! I love one shots!

Abby: Hoagie where is my key chain!

Hoagie: here it is!

Tommy: did you get me one?

Hoagie: Well spontaneous trips to Japan are expensive…..

Tommy: I knew you'd let me down! No one lets down **THE TOMMY**

Ace: Kuki Will you marry me? No that's corny…Kuki be my wife….yeah that works.

Hoagie: What are you doing?

Ace: Practicing proposing to Kuki, where is she?

Hoagie: right there *point to Wally and Kuki kissing*

Ace: Aw noodles! *Walks off*

Me: review! And pick me as the winner! (both are optional!)


End file.
